Konoha Unleashed
by Heartsoup
Summary: My OOC is driven into the village of Konoha. Meeting friends and watching them reach for romance. The truth from unwatchful eyes is revealed, the truth... of secret coupling. HIATUS


Disclaimer – Owning Naruto is not the best idea... I would bound to get shot...

A/N: **Ho-yeah! Back with another! **

**Sakura: ... and what's your _brilliant _idea this time HeartX? -sarcasm, crosses arms with a pout-**

**HeartX: Hmh, great mood Sakura. And this time I was actually thinking about putting you in the story for once... -smirks-**

**Sakura: OMG, you mean it?! Ahhh!! -runs to hug HeartX-**

**HeartX: No hugging me, thank you.**

**Naruto: Hey! **

**HeartX: Naruto!! -runs to hug Naruto-**

**Sakura: Hey, wait--**

**HeartX: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, hi. **

**HeartX: -puts both arms around Naruto and Sasuke- Hmm... I've got an idea...**

**Sakura: So what's this story gonna be about HeartX?**

**HeartX: Hmm, I'm gonna be in it this time; My first trip to Konoha! 3 Also, maybe a little bit of _shounen-ai _here and there too. -smiles-**

**Naruto: Uhm... sure. -sweat drop-**

**Sasuke: I guess... I have no objections... -blushes- **

**HeartX: Ohh! Just to be cruel, I'm not too sure if there will be lemon scenes in this story. -sweat drop- Sorry, I'm not completely "fully functioned" to let out my creativity for that... I hope Sasuke and Naruto don't mind while I'm still debating... **

**Naruto/Sasuke: -blush-**

**Sakura: I don't get it.**

**HeartX: Now, onto that story!!!! -pulls curtains-**

* * *

Konoha Unleashed

Chapter 1: Enter Iruka Sensei

'_-sigh- Almost there... but how much longer can I go in this heat? Ugh..._' I've traveled in this forest for quite sometime now. The direction coordinates are kind of tricky. So far, my adventure includes a search for two giant

doors that look over the forest; that would be the entrance into Konoha. '_Crap. All I see is trees... wheres that gate...!_ '

After pushing a couple more bushes out of my way, my goal is finally completed. I feel relieved as I start my way into the village.

A sigh comes from my lips as I find my legs slightly trembling with exhaustion. That walk might have been to much without me knowing it. Although, I did carry a blue backpack on my arms and a slung-over white backpack around my shoulders; filled with all my clothes and necessary components.

I pulled out a small folded piece of paper from my shirt pocket with an address on it. It was the address to my new apartment that I would be staying at for my trip here. Undoubtedly, it would be seriously hard to find...

Before starting my next adventure to find my home, I saw a small brick wall. About 2 feet in length that covered a mini fountain. I saw that there were a few people hanging around it, mostly moms and their children. Seemed harmless enough. So I used the last of my energy to walk over there, taking off my backpacks and sat as I relieved another sigh, wiping the trickles of sweat that formed on my forehead. Three hours of trying to find this village is torture in 99 degree heat.

I sat quietly, staring down at the piece of paper in my hand but not paying much attention to it. Thoughts filled my mind on how living here would change my life once I went back to my other house. I was hoping it would... but also hoping that it wouldn't be too difficult. I digress.

What seemed like hours, I snapped out of my daze when a shadow was hovering over my hand with the tiny bit of paper. When the shadow didn't move as it might have been a passer-by, I glanced up to catch the look of one of village's ninjas, holding a cardboard box in his arms while concentrating at the paper in my hand.

"Kima Street. I know where that is." His face looked at mine with a tiny smile until he spoke again. "Are you looking for the Kima apartments?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Hmm, well... I have to get this box to the Konoha Academy, but I can probably be able to help you out if you need any." I look at the man oddly, it seemed as though he was thinking out loud to himself, until he smiled again. I stood up from the wall with a surprised expression.

"Really? You would do that for me?" I slightly smiled at him as he took a step back, a bit surprised when I stood up.

"Of course. If you don't mind taking a short trip to the Academy first."

"I don't mind." I grabbed my things as we started on our walk to our first destination. I never realized it, but there was an orange glow around the village and I figured, it's already sun-down.

'_Have I really been sitting there that long? It was barely noon when I first got here..._'

"Excuse me?" I was snapped out again by the man's voice. I briefly answered back, still a bit dazed.

"What is it?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?"He was looking at me with his eyes but his head wasn't turned toward me while I walked beside him. I didn't look back but stared straight ahead.

"My name is Hari Sin."

"You wouldn't by any chance be the new transfer child from another country?"

"Yep. That's me." I smiled a toothy grin as I wasn't aware that I was being expected. The man chuckled a bit which gave me the opportunity to scan his face for the first time since I met him.

The man was tall, and had a slight tan with brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail tight, but loose enough to have a couple hairs fall into the front of his face. The traditional leaf village headband was represented on his forehead, his smile which brightened up his face very nicely, but what I noticed the most... that scar, on the bridge of his nose. From the way it looks, it seems like it had it for awhile. A few years possibly.

"Hm, here we are." The man said as we arrived at the Leaf Village Academy. I opened the doors for him, he nodded a thank you then went up to the front desk as I waited in the few seats that surrounded that room nearby.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. I'm sure these new textbooks will help out test scores this year." The lady at the desk cheerfully thanked him.

"It's no problem. Oh by the way, have you seen Kakashi-sensei around?" I look up to see the man's face have a nervous smile and a tint pink blush. I smirked, naturally. The lady chuckled a bit but then smiled with her answer.

"No I haven't seen him, but I did hear something about him being around the Kima Apartments, most likely visiting Naruto."

"Oh, thank you Kisa-sama!" The man's face lit up like a light bulb. It didn't take much for me to understand that he had some sorta of attraction for this other person. I smiled at the thought.

Walking out of the Academy, I start up some questions; curious to see who this Kakashi-sensei was.

"Iruka-sensei, right?"

"Yes." Another one of those tiny smiles showed up again.

"Who's Kakashi-sensei?" My eyes were narrowed slightly. Before he replied, he set a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Kakashi... well, he's a hard-working Jonin, a higher rank ninja for this village. Awhile back he used to train a squad to go on missions, also for their chunin exams. But now he's just in waiting in Konoha for more missions that need to be settled. He'll occasionally visit his former team from time to time." Iruka-sensei smiled again.

"Wow, he seems like an awesome guy. Is he about your age? And what does he look like?" I smiled more, knowing now that Iruka-sensei would start to get nervous again. For me, that was something I was looking forward to anxiously.

As predicted, Iruka-sensei got nervous like a teeny 4-year-old girl. As an added bonus, he even started blushing like a cherry, but somehow managed to answer.

"Hmm... I believe he's a year older than me, I'm not too sure. He has silver hair that, somehow, defies gravity and sticks up under his headband. He has a blue mask that covers half of his face, so he only looks through one eye. Tall? You can say yes." I saw the chunin's face grew darker with that blush that never left his face through that whole description. According to Iruka-sensei, I can see now that there is a complete fondness for the other man. I couldn't help but smile at how cute the situation is.

Before another thought circled in my head, Iruka-sensei's voice had once again interrupted it.

"Here we are. Kima Apartments. Oh wow..." He trailed off from his sentence which made me instantly wonder.

"What is it?"

"Hm, I've never noticed it before but, Naruto lives in these apartments too." A sweat dropped formed as I realized that was all that felt troubling.

'_Didn't that lady back at the Academy say that someone named Naruto lives here? Hm, I hope these moments for Iruka-sensei don't happen very often... got me worked up for nothing..._' I stared at him for awhile.

"Well, I guess you're wanting to put your things in your room now, huh?" I could sense Iruka-sensei get nervous again while he asked me. That hand moved to the back of his neck and started scratching again. So I quickly thought fast...

"Mhm, and you're wanting to go see if a certain _sensei _was still here huh?" I smirked. Iruka-sensei turned into a mess and lost almost all his composure. I laughed softly.

"It's fine Iruka-sensei. I've got to get settled in. Thanks for everything today!" I gave him one of my rare happy grins. I opened my eyes and was about to turn around to walk into the building when he put one of his hands onto my brown hair like I was a child, but I didn't say anything as he talked once more, but I surely didn't like this gesture.

"Hari, if you ever need anything, you can always turn to me for help." A slight rub to the head and we both walked into the apartment building together. As I walked up the stairs, I gave a wave to Iruka-sensei as we departed for the night.

Reaching the top of the stairs, a long hallway was shown. I walked to a few doors, looking at the numbers to make sure I had the right one, mistaking for another would land me in a hilarious disaster. 10 minutes passed by when I found the door to my home near the stairs.

Taking out the key and finally having my door unlocked, I turned on the light and set my bags on the floor in the small living room. I took a quick scan around my house: A living room that had one couch, a few plants here and there, and a window that showed how the village looked at night perfectly. A few feet away was a kitchen half the size of the living room with a stove, microwave, and an island that was attached to the wall of the kitchen. A small hallway that had two doors, one bathroom and one bedroom with a bed included. Overall it was relatively clean.

I flopped down on the couch, twice as exhausted than earlier. Almost falling asleep, I fought against it. Sleeping on the couch the first night would ruin my day tomorrow, being worried about aches and what not.

I walked over to my bag that had my clothes inside. Pulling out a black T-shirt and black PJ pants that had random letters all over them. I went into the bathroom to change, but as soon as I got out... I heard a noise in the hallway.

I tip-toed to my front door, opened it a crack and took a peak, but a peak was all I needed to see that it was Iruka and the man he described, Kakashi-sensei. They were standing in the hallway, looking like they were worried if anybody were to see them as close as their bodies were.

My eyes widened as I saw them talking quietly to where I couldn't hear a thing. But I knew that the conversation started to heat up when Kakashi-sensei leaned down for a passionate kiss. His mask was removed but I never saw him pull it down, which freaked me out a bit.

The kiss seemed like forever in my eyes. I saw Kakashi-sensei run one of his hands onto Iruka-sensei's and squeeze it for a moment or two, then their lips pulled apart. Right after the departure, the ninjas ran off down the stairs.

I closed the door quietly before I smirked and spoke out to myself as I headed into my room.

"Good night Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei... sweet dreams."

* * *

A/N: **... and... done! The end of my first day in the village.**

**Sakura: Hey! I wasn't in this at all! How come?!**

**HeartX: Yes, I know. It's pretty much just an introduction with slight Kaka/Iru attraction going on. But next chappie, I'll meet with Naruto, Sasuke, and -gulp- you. Happy? -growls-**

**Sakura: Y-Yes...**

**Naruto: Yay! I can't wait!**

**Sasuke: Hm, I'm a bit curious on what will happen.**

**HeartX: -uses Sasuke's trademark 'smirk'- You'll see... **

**Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke/: -gasp-**

**Naruto: -holds Sasuke back as he tries to claw out to HeartX for stealing something precious of his-**

**HeartX: Well, that's all for now. I've got to go eat. Haven't eaten all day 'cause I was writing this story... and chatting with people. -sweat drop- Until next time FEB!! -waves-**


End file.
